fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Tamaki Kotatsu
is a Third Generation Fire Officer at the 1st Special Fire Brigade. Appearance Tamaki is a young girl of average height with long, straight dark hair and two ponytails that come out at the sides down to her shoulders. She wears a bunker gear with, which is composed of a neck protector, protective outer black jacket with bright neon-blue stripes and gray crosses, with an open torso that reveals her entire stomach area, trousers and dark boots. Tamaki also wears dark colored bra and the sleeves of her jacket appear to be too long for her arms. Personality Tamaki has a very vulgar personality. She is loud and boastful, and is not shy of her appearance in the slightest. Tamaki is also quite clumsy, which results in her getting into intimate situations, for which she blames others. She also gets annoyed with people rather quickly and doesn't like it when her superiors are disrupted by low-ranked Fire Officers, like Shinra. On the battlefield, Tamaki is quite observant of her surroundings.Chapter 05, page 14 According to Leonardo Burns, Tamaki often gets herself in uncomfortable situations.Chapter 05, page 10 Abilities Tamaki is considered to be an elite within the Special Fire Brigades, due to her affiliation with the 1st Special Fire Brigade.Chapter 00, page 31 Being a Third Generation, she has adapted to the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon and was granted the ability to use Nekomata, which allows her to ignite fire around her body, giving her cat-like traits in terms of appearance. Using her ability, she can run on all fours, increasing her agility and mobility substantially, use her two tails to restrain her targets or use them as an offensive presence, strong enough to inflict damage to building walls.Chapter 07, page 13 Plot Introduction arc Tamaki participates in the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament, where she meets Shinra and gets rather irritated with him staring straight at her with his devious grin. When Shinra tries to approach Leonardo, Tamaki attempts to stop the boy in his tracks, but gets herself groped by accident in the process, much to her dissatisfaction. When the simulation exam begins, she notices how further Shinra has advanced, which pushes her to use her own ability in hopes of recovering her position. Inside, Tamaki finds herself in an intimate position with Arthur, after the building gets bombarded by a fellow entrant. The two decide to search for the fake Flame Human together and Tamaki gets saved by Arthur after Joker launches an attack at her. Not realising the truth behind the situation, she joins Arthur in fighting Joker, thinking it to be a part of the tournament. When the stranger uses an unknown explosive substance to detonate the building, Tamaki works together with the two fellow Fire Officers to save themselves from jeopardy. Falling from the sky, the girl is caught by Leonardo, who lands her to safety. She later stubbornly claims that she could've said herself, with her Battalion Commander asking about the incident in the building. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Officers Category:Third Generation Category:1st Special Fire Brigade